Amy's Diary
by Doctor who romance
Summary: This is Amy's diary, starting from the stone hand scene. I will do one of these every episode, or more if I can
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Diary: Part one

I came to a point in my life when I had two options: Stay on earth with my boyfriend Rory, or run away with a mad man with a blue box that I'd known since I was seven. I chose the second one. My Doctor, who ate fish custard and spat out the food I gave him. When I was nineteen, he showed up again, after 12 years. He'd promised me five minutes. But I got twelve years, four psychiatrists, and a job that made people look down on me. So when he came back, when he finally came back, I whacked him over the head with a cricket bat, pretended I was a police woman, and nearly got killed by an alien called Prisoner Zero, who'd escaped from the prison on the other side of the scary crack in my wall. Then, after that, he found out who I was, told me that aliens from outer space were about to blow up the planet and told me off because I was a kiss-o-gram. Somehow he stopped the aliens (called the Atraxi) from destroying the world, and took off for another two years. Just after I'd started to be reconciled that he wouldn't be coming back, my boyfriend Rory proposed. What could I say? "Could you possibly wait until my raggedy Doctor comes back?" So I said yes. Then, the night before my wedding, he came back. I rushed outside in a nightie and slippers, and ran off with him in the middle of the night. He showed me things I'd dreamed of since I'd met him, and took me to a spaceship called StarShip UK, where facts were shrouded with mystery, and we got swallowed by a star whale because we protested against a lie. Covered in sick, we were helped out by Liz Ten, the queen who'd been on the throne for 300 years. The Doctor shouted at me for a choice I couldn't remember, and told me that I was going home. I was angry, shouted at him back, and then had a brain wave. I saved the Doctor from killing an innocent being, his salvation, and he forgave me.

Then he took me to London, in the Second World War. Some things turned up called Daleks, who apparently I should've known. I saved the Earth by saying this to a robot.

"Hey. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"Hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt."

Okay, next one is about the angels, but I won't write it if people don't review!


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped in my tracks. My hand was...stone. I couldn't move from the spot. Terror washed over me, because if the weeping angel came now it could kill me in a second. I was so scared. The Doctor came running through the dark archway behind me.

"You can't wait for me! Go! Run!"

"I **can't" **I said, frustrated and afraid. But I didn't show it, because I didn't want to worry him.

He looked at me like I'd gone mad

"No, really, I can't" Oh no. The panic barrier was broken. He could see that I was very, very scared now.

"Why not?!" He asked incredulously

"**Look at it!! **Look at my hand! It's stone!" The Doctor's expression was something I'd only seen once before when he was looking at me. When I made a mistake on StarShipUK. Anger. And sorrow

"You looked into the eyes of a weeping angel didn't you?"

"I couldn't stop myself, I tried!"I said fiercely. I knew that this time it wasn't my fault.

"Listen to me "He said, no longer angry now, but anxious for my welfare. "It's messing with your head; your hand is not made of stone." I felt annoyed with him. He could see it was made of stone, why was he saying it wasn't! And why was he arguing with me when we were both about to be killed by a psychopathic stone angel!

"It is! Look at it!" I started to really freak out. The figures were getting closer, and closer

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand, you can let go."

I began to get so frustrated, scared, and angry that I nearly cried. "I can't, okay! I've tried, and I can't" Tears were coming I could tell. The Doctor's gaze hardened

"The angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't"

"Then we're both going to die." He stated. I reasoned with myself. I couldn't let him and everyone else die because of me. Enough people had died already, people I barely knew.

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River, and all that's got to happen. You know you can't die here.

He stood firm. "Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that"

The statues were closer again. I began to get desperate.

"Keep your eyes on it, don't blink "He said to me.

I begged him "Run."

"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here"

Why wouldn't he listen?

"I don't need you to die for me Doctor, do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand."

"It's stone!"

"It's not stone"

I saw what I had to do

"You've got to go, those people up there will die without you. If you stay with me you've as good as killed them.

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent and I'm sorry" He proclaimed

"It's okay, I understand, you've got to leave me."

"Oh, no I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this"

I thought he was going to kiss me at first, and my heart skipped a beat, but instead he leaned down and bit my hand.

"OOOOOW!!"

He pointed a finger at me comically.

"Ha! See, NOT STONE! NOW RUN!"

"You. Bit. Me. I said in shock"

"Yeah, AND you're alive" He said.

"God, I've got a mark! Look at my hand!!" I exclaimed loudly. But he'd bit **hard!**

"Yeah, **and you're alive!** Did I mention?"

"Blimey! Your teeth, have you got space teeth?" I asked randomly.

He looked at me like I was going metal. And I suppose I must be, there were deadly stone angels that wanted to kill me and think my hand was made of stone coming to get us and I was talking about space teeth!

"YEAH, ALIVE! All I'm saying" Now I came to my senses and sprinted off down the passage with the Doctor towards the others. Wow, that had been a close shave. But it wasn't over yet.

Okay the next one will come when the second part of flesh and stone comes, so I will carry on from last scene. ALL DOCTOR WHO FANS ROCK! And all hail Matt, Karen and Steven Moffat plz!


End file.
